


I Don't Wanna Be Just Your Childhood Friend!

by Midnight_Cece



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Cece/pseuds/Midnight_Cece
Summary: Keomi Mizushima is unable to be honest about her romantic feelings for her beloved childhood friend, Ryo Akiyama. With the support of her best friend, Yuna Suzuki, and fellow school mate Seiichi Akiba. She decides to confess her love for him at the nostalgic sun-basked park where they played as children.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Keomi's Confession

Argh! He’s talking with the class rep again! Her cheeks are bright red. Gosh! How dense can he be?!  
Ryo Akiyama. My friend since childhood, it’s not like I like him or anything! It’s just, he's been particularly close with these women lately. The school president and some other girl who's a model, ugh, don’t even get me started on the others. I mean what is so special about him anyway? He's not even good-looking or anything, hmph! Those girls need to get their eyes checked! 

“Keomi, are you listening?!”  
“UWAHH!!” I almost fall off my chair, urgently sitting myself up. “Geez! Don’t scare me like that Yuna!”  
She looks at me with a cheeky smug, “Hmmm...what were you looking at?” Her eyes shift across the classroom, looking directly at him.  
“Yuna! Stop looking, It’s embarrassing…” I whisper, her eyes shift again without moving her head. Her finely trimmed brows furrow as she sighs, “How long are you gonna keep quiet for?”  
“Huh? What are you talking about? Keep quiet about what?”  
She hits me with her notebook, “geeh! Hey, that was uncalled for!”   
“Don’t play dumb with me! You like Akiyama-kun don’t you?”  
“Wha-! N-no I don’t! Just cause he is my childhood friend doesn’t mean I like him or anything!”  
“You know, if you take too long he’s gonna get stolen by some girl. You don’t want that to happen right?” She says while casually waving her hand. So what if some other girl gets him, it doesn’t matter to me…because...I don’t like….him….

“Oh, you're suddenly quiet.”  
Ahhh! She’s so annoyingly keen, I feel my face turn hot. “You're just not honest enough Keomi.”  
Gehh! That's not true, I just…  
"You’re such a tsundere." I hit her with my notebook, I don't wanna hear that from you!  
Yuna giggles, her face flush with a slight rosy red. "Ahh~ you're so lucky to have someone you like! Hey, why don't you ask him to hang out today?"  
"Huh? why would I do that?"  
"Why not? How’s he supposed to know that you like him if you keep acting this way?" She says in a somewhat mature and serious tone, Yuna has always been my friend since the beginning of high school. But, we’ve never really talked about love or anything serious like that. I don’t have any close friends I can talk to, so this is kinda nice.  
“I don’t know... I don’t think I can do that. That’s just ...way too embarrassing.” Even if I do ask him, I’d probably get embarrassed and start berating him again.  
I sigh exhausted, maybe I’m just not fit to love?

“What are you saying? You got to at least try.” Yuna looks at me with a serious face and then suddenly sighs. “Look, I’ll help you okay? Let’s go home.” She stands up and tosses her handbag behind her, I get up as well.   
“Alright then.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I remember when I was five, It was a pretty ordinary day. I was out in the park alone when suddenly, a stray dog came out of nowhere and chased me. It was probably the scariest thing that ever happened to me. My parents weren’t around, they were off talking to some other adults. Pretty irresponsible I would say, but at the time I was considered a mature child, so I guess they thought I could handle things on my own. My parents were always so busy even on days when they had time off of work. So I grew up pretty lonely, I didn’t know any other kids who would play with me and I was a quiet child too. I’ve never been a good talker, even now it’s hard talking with others.  
“Hey!! Shoo doggy! Bad doggy!!” A little boy with brown hair came running, he stopped in front of me with his back facing.

“Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” His tiny hand reached out for me. My heart was so warm and full, I thought I was going to puke. I grabbed his hand and he led me to my parents, it was funny really. My parents were so worried about me, they actually got angry. I was glad, so so glad. A little boy like him, I guess I didn't understand what was wrong with me at the time.   
But now, can I really tell him these feelings I had for so long?

"Keomi? Hey, are you there ...?" She waves her hand in front of my face.  
"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something." She gives me a skeptical look. "You've been really distracted lately, huh. Well whatever, look!" She points across the distance. My eyes follow to where or what she was pointing at.   
A cat.  
I whisper, "Yeah, he’s cute..."

A moment of silence passes.

"You really don't stop, huh. ARGH!! Girls in love are the worst!!" She says holding the sides of her head. I feel my face turn hot, "T-That's not…!"   
"Hey Yuna! Oh, and Mizushima-san!" Someone shouts from behind us, we both turn around. It was a boy, Seiichi Akiba. One of the more popular guys in school, he called out to Yuna. Have they met before?   
Yuna politely smiles and asks, "Ah Akiba-san, it's been a while. How have you been?"  
"Geez, I told you. You can stop being so formal with me. Talk to me like you do with Mizushima!" He pouts adorably. He's quite handsome, how does Yuna stay so calm?

I see someone following behind Akiba.  
"Hey, Seiichi! You just ran off, I swear you're such a-!" He stops mid-sentence and looks at me with a sullen expression, "ah...hey..." He puts his hand up, "Keomi." With a slight smile. I really wanna cry right now. Immediately, my legs start to turn and dash but froze. A stern and cold voice speaks, "where are you going?" Yuna had grabbed me by the arm with a deadpan expression, contradicting her tone of voice. "Uh, just wanted to exercise. I'm not going anywhere, haha!" I say nervously. She sighs while looking between Ryo and me, her lips curve to a malicious smile. She walks towards Akiba and grabs his arm like a maiden in love, are they a thing!?

"Me and Akiba have plans today. So, Akiyama-kun could you walk with Keomi back home?" She smugs with malicious intent. That little-!  
"Alright then, if it's okay with Keomi…?"  
My face feels hot, I look to the side. "I-I don't mind! Just don't walk too close to me okay!?" Oh no, I've done it again. His gives me a sorrowful expression, why do I always say those things?

"Hahah! Don't mind her Akiyama-kun, she's just being coy!" Yuna says while smiling. "W-What!!? No I'm not! Shut up!" Ryo gives me a weak smile and walks past me. Ugh… this sucks. I catch up to his side and we both proceed the way home. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky filled with the sunset's kiss and radiance, with clouds that glow bright and orange. The field of long fluffy, silk grass bathes with the afternoon sunshine. We both walk side by side, although silence fills the air. I sigh exhausted…

This is awkward!!

W-what do I do? Should I say something? But I don't know what to talk about!!  
"So… how's school…?" Almost a whisper, I hear my voice tremble. Ryo looks at me a bit surprised, did I say something weird?  
"...It's...been good, I've been passing my exams and having fun with friends. How about you, Keomi?"  
"U..uh well it's been okay…" A moment passes without a word, our footsteps now in sync. My eyes search for something, anything to talk about.

A familiar place.

My eyes widen, "let's go to the park!!" I shouted with all my might. Ryo's face grew worrisome, his eyes were doubtful.  
An aching feeling in my chest stings, does he hate me?  
"I-I mean...i-if you want...to…" I say hesitantly while I look down, a few seconds pass. 

"Okay." 

My head perks up, "R-really…?!"  
He smiles. "Yeah, I mean why not? It’s been a while since we hung out and I'd like to know what you've been up to nowadays."  
He speaks in such a gentle way, he makes my heart feel so jumpy. I don't want this to ever end!   
Ryo chuckles, his smiling face is so bright yet so cute. "You're making such a weird face Keomi."  
I pout, "N-no I'm not!!"  
A moment of happiness remains in my heart, I love you Ryo. Even if you never accept my feelings, I want you to know I would do anything for you. 

Stepping into the sun-basked park, the familiar blue swings blew gently with the quiet breezes. The old red slides breach out from a platform with climbing equipment touching the ground. It’s been a long time since I’ve been here, there’s nobody around. Ryo walks towards a bench, I follow him. He sits down and lazily slumps into it, my heart skips a beat. Carefully, I sit next to him. Making sure he didn’t feel uncomfortable, more like making sure I don’t do something stupid. 

A moment of silence passes before my mind starts to be bothered by the lack of sound, my eyes shift to Ryo. My eyes meet with his, I quickly look away. W-Was he looking at me?! He must be, right!!? Is he waiting for me to say something!? W-What do I say!? ARGHH! Why can’t I ever talk like a normal person!!!??

Ryo chuckles, “Heh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to look at you funny. I was just wondering, what made you want to go to the park today?”  
I turn towards him, “today? Do you come here often?”  
“Only three times a week, it’s just something I do when I’m bored.” He smiles.   
Bored? Even though he’s in the student council surrounded by a bunch of girls every day? Shouldn’t he be hanging out with them almost every day?

“So Keomi, I didn’t know that you were close friends with Suzuki-san.” Of course you don’t, you never pay attention to me anyway.   
“Yuna? We’ve been friends ever since the beginning of high school. Do you know her?”   
“No, not really. We’ve talked a few times but not to the point of being friends with each other. She’s quite an interesting person.” He chuckles. I didn’t come here to talk about some other girl! Urgh, I’m so sorry Yuna, please forgive me!

“R-Ryo!” I shout accidentally. He jumps a bit startled, “yes? Is something wrong?”  
“Ah...n-no...sorry I didn’t mean to shout…” I shake my head side to side. At this rate, I won’t ever be able to talk to Ryo normally. Remembering what Yuna said: ‘What are you saying? You need to at least try!’

She’s right. I need to at least try and have a decent conversation with him, or else…

Or else I’ll never be able to talk to him again.

“Ryo...I...I’m sorry…” His brows furrow with worry. “Why are you apologizing? You haven’t done anything-”  
“No! I’m not talking about that, I just…” Breath Keomi! You’ve got this! Apologize for treating him so horribly and make up with him!  
“I’m sorry for saying….such horrible things to you Ryo…” I pause a bit. “I know...you...might not forgive me...but…I just want to say...I’m sorry...” I’m sorry for being such a horrible person, for saying such horrible things. I just want you to look at me, to talk to me again, to tell me I look cute again. I love you Ryo, I really do! I want to be with you forever! 

Why can’t I ever be honest with myself?

“I...I love you Ryo!!!” 

.  
.  
.

Did I just...AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!   
I feel sweat run down my back as my cheeks turn burning hot. Oh my god! I was only supposed to apologize, not confess my love for him!! I cover my face in embarrassment, I wanna die!!  
Another moment passes, still berating myself for being so stupid. Ryo speaks gently, “Keomi...I…” He pauses, his face contorting in an indefinable expression. Is he angry? I don’t want to hear his answer! I don’t want to know what he’s thinking about!! Please just ignore everything I said!

“...I’m….sorry…”

Ah,

It’s…...it’s all over…  
Everything...absolutely everything...


	2. Melancholia of Yuna

“Hey, Yuna? I know you were just trying to help Mizushima, but...why do I have to pay?” He looks at me dejected as I eat the last spoonful of ice cream from my “paid-for” parfait. Well, that was probably the best situation for her. Hopefully, Keomi is having one of her usual tsundere blurt episodes. Who am I kidding? This is Keomi we’re talking about.

“Ah, Akiba-san, this is just a little punishment for ruining such a good moment with your existence. But, I do appreciate your mindless brain for giving such a wonderful opportunity.” I slightly bow my head down and back up, his lips curve to a smile.  
“Wow, I never thought I’d get to hear such a sincere-insincere thank you from Yuna! This must be my lucky day!”

Tch, this guy’s a bother.

Why does he keep following me? He keeps calling me by my first name too, I’ve only talked once to him before. It was a mistake, such a big mistake! Aggrh! Why doesn’t he get it?! I look out the store window sighing. It was only once...is that even enough for someone to want to be with you this much…?

“What’s wrong?” He asks, his face leaning closer. I turn back towards him smiling, “oh it’s nothing. I was just wondering how the raspberry cheesecake tastes like.”   
His happy expression drops to anguish, his hand holding his wallet shakes intensely. I chuckle, he’s so easy to make fun of. I shake my head. “I was just teasing you, I won’t let you pay for me again.” A charming smile appears on his face, I hear a few shrieks behind me. “But, I’m really happy you invited me out on a date!” 

A date? No, I think you got the wrong idea Akiba.

“This is not a date. You are just my accomplice, I won’t ever hang out with you again after this.”  
He pouts, “Eehh~ please don’t say that… I still want to talk to you!” I sigh, how did this happen?  
Akiba gets up from his seat and stands at the end of the table, he squats down. His elbow lays on top of the table as he leans closer to me, a cheeky grin on his face. 

“So...what exactly are you planning Yuna?”

The only good thing about Seiichi Akiba is his face. If he wasn't such a pain in the ass, I wouldn't mind having him around.  
"Oh, it's nothing really, like I said. Your mindless brain provided such a good opportunity for those two."  
"Hueh~ so you really had another plan before. You're so cunning Yuna." He chuckles. 

Cunning, huh.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I've always been like this, a horrible and selfish person. Why? Because this is just, who am I. Why would I show an inch of kindness for people who don't deserve it? People always take things for granted anyways, ungrateful and miserable. 

"Why can't you be like your sisters? You have no talent and you're not even pretty. Why are you even still here?"   
Shut up.  
"Hey sis, wanna learn how to put on makeup? I mean even if you do, it won't change how ugly you are."  
Shut up.  
"You're so slow, you don't even know what you wanna be yet?"  
Shut up.  
"Yuna is such a tomboy, I wonder when she'll grow up."  
Shut up.  
"She's just retarded, maybe we should send her to the hospital or something?"  
Shut up.

What did I do to deserve this? Am I not allowed to think or be myself? Am I not allowed to be happy once and awhile?  
No matter how many times I throw up, I can't get any skinnier. I don't have any dreams because I can't do anything right. Dresses, high heels, makeup, they’re supposed to make me pretty right? All those meaningless educational books gave me nothing, in fact, it probably made me more stupid. I can't be as pretty as my little sister, I can't be as smart as my older sister. Mother hates me and father expects too much from me. 

I moved out of that hell, living by myself taught me how shitty life can be. I got a part-time job to pay for my apartment expenses and continuing school was painfully difficult. I had no friends or family to rely on, hell. I didn’t have anyone. Then, I met Keomi Mizushima. A beautiful orange-haired girl, though she doesn’t seem to realize this herself. She didn’t have any friends nor was she considered a very friendly person, she was the first person to ever want to be my friend. I was happy, really. She was honest but painfully blunt sometimes, we would always laugh about the dumbest things. Whether it was watching anime or talking about books together.  
“Yuna! You’re the only one who gets me!”  
I don’t know if it was because of my pessimistic mindset or my horrible resentment. 

I hated her.

She reminded me of those annoying girls that bitch in every anime, even the way she acts is like an anime character. What is she always complaining about? Your childhood friend doesn’t pay any attention to you? You got to be kidding me, just go up and talk to him. What do you have to lose? Every boy wants to date you, everyone always looks at you when you walk into the classroom. It’s not like everyone is gonna make fun of you later after humiliating yourself, after all, you’re…

Ryo Akiyama, a goody-two-shoes. Always thinking about everyone else and the only responsible person in the student council. As if this was some sort of harem, I do not even want to get started with his oblivious rock-headed mind.   
“You’re name is Yuna Mizushima right? I’m a friend of Keomi’s, It’s nice to meet you!”   
I’ve always hated his “always-positive” personality, his disgusting kindness rubs me the wrong way. But, I could see why Keomi likes him. Hell, everyone did.

…Is it wrong to feel this way about such good people?

I thought I could handle it, I thought could just smile through everything like I always do. But every day, I can’t help but build more and more anger and resentment. Why? Is it because I know I can never be like them?

I don’t want my family to hate me. I don’t wanna keep feeling so hopeless and so useless. I don’t want to be made fun of by people I don’t know. I don’t want to keep being someone I don’t wanna be. I don’t want to feel so alone every day. I don’t want to cry every night anymore. 

I don’t want to live anymore.

.  
.  
.

“Yuna?” Someone gently touches my cheek. His hand feels warm and tender almost like a cozy pillow. A careless outburst escapes from my usual sham, feeling something wet drip down my cheeks. “Huh? Why am I…”  
My lips are unable to curve up anymore, my unforgiving and unmaskable smile of hate. They tremble in fear as my mind realizes it’s all over. Someone grabs me by the hand and pulls me out of the store. 

“W...Wait, Akiba!” He lets my hand go, his shadow covering my body. My continuous tears keep falling down, my voice unable to speak out without trembling. “I...I’m...s…”   
Akiba stares at me with such an intense look, he’s probably annoyed. Trying to come up with words, I feel my face turn hotter and hotter. The tears forcefully leaking out from my eyes and the words that won’t come out. Just ridiculous muffled sounds escape from my throat.   
Why? Why? Why?! 

Why cry now?   
Akiba touches my cheeks, wiping away my tears. “Yuna...it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything.” He grabs my hand holding it tightly, “Let’s go back to the dorms.” As we walk back, my heart rapidly beats as if I were scared. His soft gentle hands were unexpected and his voice was oddly calming.   
“A...Akiba…”   
“Hm...?”  
“....T….T-Thank….y..you…”  
A small smile appears on his face. 

Akiba is...a really….really good person….


End file.
